


Blow Up Mattress

by spaceboytsukki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, gon is blunt as usual, i had to write something about these dorks, im sorry, pure fluffy goodness, teeth rotting fluff, this is purely self indugent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt idea I saw on tumblr a while back and instantly thought of these dorks.</p><p>Basically, Killua and Gon and a blow up mattress. Adorableness and tickles takes place.</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries, so bare with me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Up Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a tumblr post (this one: http://spaceboytsukki.tumblr.com/post/116953342549/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an ) I thought it was really adorable and funny and really fluffy and idk man.
> 
> Well this is my first fic on here so you know. 
> 
> Also, I tried to write the characters as "in character" as possible but idk. I hope you enjoy it! Have a wonderful day!!!

Killua lay peacefully on the blow up mattress, arm slung over his eyes, and a small content smile on his face. Killua had decided a couple days ago that they, Gon and himself, deserved a break from all the training they've been doing. They'd been working hard, building up stamina, and developing their Nen for almost 4 weeks straight without a break. They deserved this. The blow up bed was a luxury at that moment after sleeping on the ground for so long. Killua let out a happy sigh and felt sleep tugging on his eyelids. Darkness was about to envelope him when he felt Gon's presence come hurtling towards him

Killua barely had any time to think. There was a war cry of sorts and a thud. The next thing he knew he was soaring through the air. Killua's eyes widened and a strangled yelp escaped his throat. Killua, now completely alert, landed on all fours. He whipped around, senses going crazy. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon a quite hysterical Gon.

Gon lay curled up, arms around his stomach, and he was laughing so hard tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Killua would've enjoyed the rich sound, if it weren't at his expense. 

"Gon..." Killua's voice was deadly. However Gon's laughter didn't cease. 

"I just- haha - I guess p - people - hahahah - are right about cats always la-landing on their feet!" Gon choked out inbetween breathless laughs. His face was turning a lovely shade of red from all the laughter.

"Gon..." Killua repeated, standing up. An evil smile creeped it's way onto Killua's face. Gon looked up to meet Killua's eyes and his laughter died.

"Oh crap..." He mumbled, jumping up from the mattress to make his escape. 

"Oh no you don't." Killua smirked as he launched forward, grabbing Gon by the torso and pulling him onto the bed with ease. Gon yelped and squirmed, trying to get free. After a few minutes of flailing limbs, Killua managed to pin Gon down. He let out a triumphant sound. An evil smirk graced his lips as he looked down at Gon.

"Killua, I'm sorry, really! I didn't mean too-" Killua cut off Gon's apology by poking his side which resulted in laughter from Gon. Killua's smirk doubled in size. His hands ran up and down Gon's torso mercilessly, earning laughter and pleas for forgiveness. Killua ignored the pleas and decided to continue his torture. Tears rolled down Gon's cheeks, eyes squinted, and face red. Killua smirked and decided Gon had learned his lesson. Pulling back, he watched as Gon's laughter began to fade to small bouts of giggles. 

"That's what you get for interrupting me when I was trying to sleep. Did you learn your lesson, moron?" Killua questioned, leaning closer to Gon's face to check if he lied. Gon's brillant brown eyes met Killua's and Killua felt as if the breath was pushed from his lungs. Gon let out a few small giggles and Killua's heart clenched.

"Yes, Killua." Gon smiled that 400 watt smile. "I'm really sorry you flew off the bed, I honestly didn't think that would happen." Gon giggled. Killua rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the boy beneath him.

Beneath him.... oh crap. Killua took that moment to notice the position they were in. Killua was straddling Gon, legs holding Gon's down, and face mere inches away from Gon's. Killua felt his face heat in a way only Gon could cause. His heart began to beat faster. Gon's chocolate brown eyes gazed at him with a burning intensity and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why are you blushing? Are you out of breath from that? Are you feeling okay?" Gon questioned sounding concerned. Killua almost groaned in frustration.

"I'm not blushing." He denyed uselessly.

"Yes you are! You're pink. Oh! It just got darker! Its reddish now!" Gon exclaimed. Killua couldn't hold back his groan of embarrassment this time and he buried his head in Gon's shoulder.

"Naive moron." He muttered against Gon's shoulder, face flaming.

"What do you mean...? Oh! Oh!" Gon exclaimed and Killua went to pull away but Gon placed a gentle hand on his head and held him in place. "You're embrassed because of the position we're in!" Killua groaned again and tried to tug away. His blush deepened. "Don't be embarrassed Killua, I like you too!" Killua froze at Gon's words, eyes flying open and mouth gaping. His surprised eyes only met Gon's neck.

"Gon, I don't think you-" Killua started but Gon cut him off before he could continue.

"You do like me, great right? If I'm wrong forget everything I just said."Gon rushed the sentence and Killua felt the hand on his head shift.

"You-you like me like that Gon?" Killua squeaked in surprise. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour.

"Yeah! I like you more than a friend. You're awesome and strong and adorable-like a cat-" Killua lets out strangled noise to interrupt Gon's mini speech. 

"Gon you can't just say those things! Its embarrassing." Killua muttered against Gon's shoulder.

"Why not? You like me, too, right?" Gon questioned, voice quavering ever so slightly. Killua felt guilt seep into his heart. Gon just confess and here he was groaning and whining like an idiot.

Killua pulled away from his shoulder so he'd be able to look him in the eyes. Blue eyes met brown and Killua felt his courage shutter before he decided to fortify it.

"I like you too, Gon." He muttered just loud enough for Gon to hear from this range. "I like you a lot." I love you. Killua wanted to say but refrained from doing so. He figured that blurting that out at this exact moment wasn't the best idea and he didn't want to scare Gon away. Gon's eyes sparkled and that 400 watt smile spread across his face.

"Well that's good. it would have been really awkward if you ended up saying no." Gon said happily. Killua snorted. "So does that mean we're boyfriends now?" Gon asked, tilting his head to the side. Killua felt his face go hot yet again and let out another groan embarrassment before burying his head in the crook of Gon's neck.

"I guess, if you want to..." Killua mumbled into Gon's neck. He felt giddy at the thought. Gon was warm, Killua realized at that moment. Really warm. The exhaustion Killua had felt earlier hit him all at once. He nuzzled Gon's neck and hummed quietly. His arms, which had been holding him up, gave out and he fell flush against Gon. Killua's lips pressed gently against the skin on Gon's neck. He was basically clinging to Gon like a koala bear. If he were a bit more awake, he'd probably be extremely embrassed.

Gon laughed underneath Killua, causing his chest and shoulders to shake. Killua muttered an initelligble complaint at the shaking. Gon brought a hand to Killua's hair and began to card his fingers through the soft strands. Killua hummed in appreciation and felt his eyelids become heavy.

"You're adorable. Like a kitten." Gon commented and Killua could hear the smile in his tone.

"Shuddup." He mumbled, a yawn following soon after. Killua felt the familiar weight of sleep and felt himself slipping into darkness. He remembered slightly the feeling of a gentle pressure on the top of his head right before he drifted off.

For the time in Killua's life he fell asleep surrounded by warmth and home and the smell of Gon. He never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do for my first fic on here? Good? Bad? Fluffy? Seriously was it okay?
> 
> Drop some requests/prompts in my ask if you want!


End file.
